


Stocking Stuffer Wish #6: Banners for Jacie

by germankitty



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, NCIS Happy Holidays Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/pseuds/germankitty
Summary: The team -- Tony, Tim and Ellie -- are stuck in a remote cabin in the mountains on Christmas Eve, with little food, no gifts, no tree ... just each other and their memories of Christmases past.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Stocking Stuffer Wish #6: Banners for Jacie

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Jacie, this is the last stocking stuffer Ted-my-Idiot!Muse™ has come up with. He's also actually given me a story to go with it for once, but unfortunately not the time to actually write it down in time to meet the "each day in _December_ " deadline. (There's a reason why he's the Idiot!Muse™ ...) Sorry about that; you'll get it ASAP.  
> Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy the artwork -- and have a Happy New Year!

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

"Admit it, Probie, we're lost."  
"No, we're not. I just can't pinpoint our exact location on google maps."  
"Uh, Tim? Isn't that kinda what 'lost' means?"

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

"At least we have shelter."  
"And beds."  
"But no food ..."

[](https://postimages.org/)

"Miners, carvers, and lace makers? Seriously?"  
"At least it's not bagpipers and witches!"  
"Well, they sure beat dead wrens and jumping off a cliff into the sea on Christmas Day!"

[](https://postimages.org/)

"Hey, Boss!"  
"Gibbs!"  
"Thank you, Christmas spirits!"  
"No, thank Abby. Now get in the damn car."


End file.
